Growing Up
by Chico01
Summary: Set after my other story Unplanned. Gallifrey Penelope and Josephine are growing up! How will Martha and the Doctor cope with the different stages of their lives?
1. Early Childhood

AN: I'll give you an idea what I'm planning on doing

**AN: I'll give you an idea what I'm planning on doing. First of all I'll write about the parts of the children's lives growing up and all. Then when the children are in their late teens there will be a plot of some sort. Just to let you know.**

It had been a couple of years since Martha finally made the decision to stay with the Doctor. Their children, Gallifrey Penelope and Josephine were now around six or eight years old. They didn't seem to know their actual age since they did still travel a lot. Twins were a handful especially when they decide to play hide and seek in the TARDIS.

The most difficult time for both Martha and the Doctor was when they went out and Josephine and Gallifrey put on one of their famous tantrums.

"No we're not getting that!" Yelled Martha to Gallifrey.

"I WANT IT, NOW!" She screamed back.

Martha tried picking Gallifrey up but she just pulled her weight down to the ground.

"You've got everything you need back home." Martha was trying to stay calm.

"I DON'T HAVE THIS!" Gallifrey continued to scream at poor Martha.

"Fine! I'll leave you to it then." Martha hoped the trick of pretending to leave them there would work.

Martha turned the corner and Josephine ran in to her closely followed by the Doctor. She grabbed hold of Josephine. She squirmed trying to get out Martha's tight hold.

"Let go of me, Mum." She said squirming about even more.

"You start heading home, I'll get the Gallifrey before she ruins the store…again." The Doctor ran up to Gallifrey quietly and scooped her up only to be met with a wailing scream.

"DADDY, I WANNA STAY!" She screamed at him. "I WANNA STAY!"

"Well you are not staying and that's final. The only place you are staying is at home and you're going to stay there till you've learnt your lesson." He looked straight at her and said it in one of those tones that scared Gallifrey a little. She immediately stopped what she was doing.

The people who were watching were astounded at how he made the young girl quiet when on other countless occasions other parents would have so much difficulty.

Martha was having trouble still with Josephine. She was pulling at Martha's hair.

"Do you have prison cells in the TARDIS?" Martha asked the Doctor as he approached.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. Why do you ask? You're not going to put them in there, are you?" He replied not knowing what she meant.

Martha just laughed. "I was actually hoping you'd say no so I could say some comment to scare them. You're awfully quiet, Gallifrey." She looked at the Doctor.

"I just told her the consequences of her actions. That's all." He replied. The Doctor didn't actually know what he did.

"Did you look at her directly in the eyes?" Martha knew those eyes too well. They always told a story and if he had he probably scared her.

"Yes. Don't you always when you're being strict?" Did they do things differently in the 21st Century when disciplining children.

"Yes it is. Anyway off to home." Martha said leading the way. Josephine had given up trying to squirm about. She had fallen asleep on Martha and Gallifrey on the Doctor.

**AN: Here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think…or not.**

**Anyway I have a problem, and you're review might help. **

**I'm going to bring Donna back (as suggested in the previous story) but I don't know how to. If you have any idea's I would love to hear them. If I choose you're idea…it's like a whole chapter to you!**


	2. Babysitter

**Chapter 2: Babysitter**

It was holiday time, which meant one thing; the children were at home and of course bored with a desperate need for an adventure.

"Dad, let's go somewhere!" Pleaded Gallifrey and Josephine at the same time.

"We can't." The Doctor replied rather irritated.

"Why not?" Now they were starting to whine.

"Because Martha won't let me." He sarcastically whined back.

"Why?" They continued, they wanted answers.

"Because the Doctor and I are going out tonight. If we go your father is likely to land at the wrong time." Martha said as she walked into the console room.

"Do I really have to go?" Now the Doctor was pleading. He didn't like the domestic life that much.

"Yes. And you wonder where they get that behaviour from?" She said grinning at him. "Anyway we've got time to spare. What do you want to do?"

"Go somewhere far away from Earth?" Suggested Josephine.

Martha just glared at her.

"We'll go shopping. All of us! I need to get a few things anyway." Martha walked out the door. Gallifrey, Josephine and the Doctor slowly followed.

The walked for a while looking at various stores and eventually buying a few things.

"Who's going to look after the girls tonight?" The Doctor asked. They didn't really have anyone to look after them in the TARDIS. He didn't want strangers looking after them either.

"I haven't thought about it yet." She replied stopping to look at a pair of silver shoes.

"We can look after ourselves!" Gallifrey yelled out.

"You're nine years old. Far too young." Martha replied sternly.

They continued on their way home when they heard the Doctor's name being called out by a red haired woman who was professionally dressed. They turned around. The Doctor's face lit up. He recognised that face. Who wouldn't? She saved his life.

"Donna!" He said giving her a hug.

Martha, Josephine and Gallifrey just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Oh right, Donna this is Martha, Gallifrey Penelope and Josephine." He said quickly introducing her. The Doctor remembered what happened last time when he ran into a woman he knew.

"So you did find someone! That's great!" Donna said to him.

The Doctor looked at Martha and the girls and started to smile. Martha just looked at him a bit confused.

"So Donna, have anything planned tonight?" He asked. Martha starred at him, she didn't know Donna and the Doctor was just going to leave their daughters in the care of a stranger?

"No nothing, why?" Donna wasn't sure of what was going on but could tell something was up.

"Martha and I have to go out tonight and we don't have anyone to look after our daughters and" The Doctor was cut short.

"You want me to look after them?" Donna asked quickly.

"If you don't mind. Though I must warn you they are a bit of a handful." He smiled at her.

Donna looked over at them. They didn't look like much but if they were the offspring of the Doctor's then he may be right about that.

"Okay. They can't be as bad as my ex-fiancé. Where and at what time?" Donna asked.

"In the TARDIS at around 7pm tonight. See you then!" The Doctor looked extremely happy though Martha was still a bit sceptical.

They walked into the TARDIS.

"Who was that?" Martha asked. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions this time.

"Donna Noble. I met her a couple of days before I met you. Do you remember the Christmas Star?" The Doctor asked. Martha nodded in response. "Yeah, well she helped me stop it from becoming worse."

A few hours had passed and it was time for the Doctor and Martha to go to that "important" event. The Doctor wasn't even sure what it was he was attending, but Martha insisted him going with her. Donna had arrived and was getting to know the girls, who seemed to be getting along quite well or so it seemed.

The Doctor and Martha left leaving Josephine and Gallifrey in the care of Donna.

**AN: Thanks once again to LunaSolTierra who is always full of ideas! Though this is not one of my favourite chapters…I'll try to make the next one better!!**


	3. Babysitting

**Chapter 3: Babysitting**

"Right, so girls. Have you got any school work to do? Assignments or something." Donna asked them.

"We're on holidays. Even if we did have school work we wouldn't do it." Said Josephine.

"You'd think living in a time machine we would go places but we don't." Grumbled Gallifrey.

"Why's that?" To Donna the Doctor was someone who would always go looking for trouble.

"Education first!" They said in unison.

"Yeah they are right. I suppose you do as you're told? I know I never did. No fun otherwise." Donna said. Both girls had guilty looks on their faces. They knew very well they weren't the easiest children to deal with but so far Donna was looking after them really well. "How did you get your names?"

"I'm named after one of Dad's previous companions. I know strange huh? Mum and Dad had this big argument about it but I don't know how it turned out. They left us with our Uncle Leo and then like two seconds later they were back and everything was fine. I'm not game enough to ask though. You never know what might happen then. Though they might tell us what happened because I think Mum made up with the woman when they ran into her a few minutes after arriving back when they did eventually leave. So I think I'll ask next time I think of it depends if I remember." Babbled Josephine

"Well that's a mouthful. I think we all know who's side you got that from." Laughed Donna. "And your name?"

"Gallifrey in remembrance of Dad's lost planet and Penelope because that was Dad's mothers name."

"How old are you?" Donna thought the best way to look after children was to get to know them first. Just to establish a reasonable relationship with them.

"It depends how you count." Replied Josephine.

"Nine years old." The two girls replied proudly.

"You know what? I've only ever been as far as the console room. How about you two give me a tour of the place?" Suggested Donna.

The girl's faces lighted up and before Donna knew it they were dragging her along the different rooms. Donna was awe struck. She knew the TARDIS was big but it was very big inside. For nine year olds they seemed to have an advanced knowledge in the science fields and were able to explain the ins and outs of many gadgets in the TARDIS. What amazed Donna even more were that there were gardens in the TARDIS not just of plants from Earth but a mixture of many other plants, what she was told, from different planets or different galaxies entirely. Even though she didn't know what Gallifrey and Josephine were going on about she stilled listened to them.

"How do the plants grow if there is no light coming in?" Donna thought this might be a stupid question to ask. But the girls told her.

"The TARDIS provides the lights for the plants to grow." Started Gallifrey.

"This is just a basic garden that we're seeing. There's many more. We're not actually sure how many others but there are different ecosystems in here." Finished Josephine.

"How did you meet Dad?" Josephine asked after a while of walking. It was most likely they were lost.

They had arrived in what looked like a lounge room and the girls sat and listened to Donna. Donna proceeded to tell the story of how she met the Doctor and ended with how she had declined his offer to come with him. They liked to listen to stories but most of all preferred the adventure. It seemed every person they met who knew their father all had their own unique story of how they met him.

"Why didn't you go?" They asked in unison.

"I saw what your father did to that race. He killed them all and I just didn't think I was cut out for that sort of stuff." Donna started to stare at the wall. "So I told him to find somebody that would stop him and if I hadn't told him that, your mother wouldn't have met him."

They heard voices from down the hall and a door closing.

"What time is it?" Donna asked suddenly.

"It's about 9.30pm. Why?" Josephine replied.

"Oh. I was supposed to get you two to bed at 9. Better hurry up. I won't tell if you won't tell." Donna responded with a smile. The two girls rushed to their rooms and pretended to be asleep while Donna went to see the Doctor and Martha.

"Martha, you're looking a little pale. Are you sure you're all right?" The Doctor asked her.

"She's half left as well." The Doctor gave Donna a blank look while Martha smiled at her. "Yeah, bad joke. What happened to your dress?" Donna said looking at Martha's stained purple dress.

"Oh, there was a person at the restaurant and he sort of walked into my chair while I was drinking my wine. Where are the girls?" Martha asked.

"They're in bed." She replied.

"Well that's a first!" The Doctor said. "How'd you manage that?"

"Well…I was very…strict with them and told them the rules." Donna said trying not to smirk when echoes of laughter came to the console room.

"I'll just go and get changed. Won't be long." Martha said as she walked to the bedroom.

"You just put them to bed then didn't you?" The Doctor asked Donna trying to hide the grin.

"Yeah! Lost track of time." Donna said honestly.

"Yeah, she does that to some people." The Doctor replied looking at his ship.

"Who does?" Donna gave him a blank look.

"Oh sorry the TARDIS." The Doctor forgot that some people didn't actually know who he was talking about sometimes. "Right…I should take you home. Might be better to walk you there."

"Yeah." Donna started to the door but it would not open. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What joke?" The Doctor looked up. Donna indicated to the door. "What's wrong? You can't open it?"

"No I can't." She replied angrily.

Suddenly the TARDIS took off thrashing about. The Doctor heard screams but wasn't able to move toward them due to the violent movements of the ship.

"What do you think your doing?" Donna screamed at him.

"What? What? What?" The Doctor said trying to control the TARDIS with no such luck.

"STOP WHATING!" Donna screamed at him.

"I'm not doing anything."

The TARDIS stopped and they fell to the floor.

"Josephine? Gallifrey? Martha?" The Doctor yelled out. "Donna, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Dad, what's going on?" Gallifrey said as she and Josephine came out to see what was happening.

"I don't know. Where's your mother?" He asked.

"Well not here." Josephine responded.

"MARTHA?" The Doctor yelled as he ran towards their bedroom.

**AN: You know what. I'm going to leave it there!**


	4. Will She Be Okay?

**Chapter 4: Will She be Okay?**

The Doctor ran down the hallway in a hope of finding Martha. Donna, Gallifrey and Josephine closely followed him down the hallway. He quickly turned the corner.

"Ow!" Martha yelled out as the Doctor ran into her.

"Martha!" He yelled out and gave her a hug.

"What's this for?" Martha said as she returned the hug.

"Well you didn't respond when the TARDIS went on a trip of its own and you were the only one who didn't respond and since you weren't feeling well…sorry, looking well…so I assumed the worse."

"Well nothing bad has happened, so there's nothing…to…worry…abo…"

"Martha?" The Doctor yelled out as she collapsed in his arms. He lowered her to the ground.

"Mum!" The girls ran to Martha's side.

Martha was extremely pale. Worse then she was before and her temperature was high. But the good thing was she was breathing and her heart was still beating. The Doctor did a scan with is sonic screwdriver he grunted when he didn't get a satisfying result.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked as she brought a wet cloth in an attempt to cool her down.

"Something in her system, I just don't know what it is and well I don't know what to do except monitor her." The Doctor said in a bit of a panic. He picked Martha up and took her to the medical bay.

Gallifrey, Josephine waited outside of the med bay. They didn't like to see their mother like this. Martha is usually a healthy person.

"Do you think Mum will be okay?" asked Gallifrey nervously.

"I don't know. I hope she will be." Replied Josephine.

Donna came out of the medical bay.

"Your Mum is in a stable state at the moment, but we still don't know what's wrong with her." Donna said to them. The girls looked down at the floor. "She's in the best hands you know."

"Yeah we know." They whispered. "Can we go and see her?"

"Yeah." Donna said looking at them sadly. She remembered how hard it was for her when her father was sick.

The girls walked into the med bay and joined their father on the chair beside their mother's bed. They both gave the Doctor a comforting hug. Donna thought it best to leave them alone for a while.

A few hours had passed and Donna was in the kitchen making herself some tea. Josephine and Gallifrey walked in to the kitchen sleepily and sat themselves down at the kitchen table.

"How's Martha?" Donna asked making conversation.

"We don't really know. Dad just told us to leave…"started Gallifrey.

"after something started beeping. It must be something pretty serious." Finished Josephine.

"Come on. Let's get you two to bed. Looks like you need the sleep. If something happens I'll let you know, okay?" Suggested Donna.

"Thank you, Donna." The twins said in unison.

After Donna put the girls to bed she went to the medical bay to see what was going on. She opened the door and saw the Doctor opening cupboard doors and reaching for needles. Donna glanced over to Martha.

"Doctor?" She asked quietly. "What's that gold light coming out of Martha?"

The Doctor immediately dropped what he was doing and ran over to Martha.

"She can't be doing that. She's not even a Time Lady. Martha? Martha? Can you hear me?" He said quickly.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Donna asked concerned.

"That gold light that's escaping usually means regeneration, which means changing every cell in the body, but she can't do that because she's human and humans don't do that sort of thing. I'll have to do a scan to see what's going on." He said rushing towards the scanner and conducting a scan. The gold light stopped. The Doctor, still looking at the monitor, looked at the results and started to smile. "Well that shines a new light on the situation."

"No time for jokes Doctor!" Donna scolded.

Martha started to wake up.

"How ya feeling?" Donna asked Martha coming to her bedside.

"Well, good considering." The Doctor replied still facing the monitor.

"Not you!" Donna said to him.

The Doctor turned and noticed Martha sitting up making herself comfortable. He rushed over to her and hugged Martha.

"Great actually. Never been better." Martha responded with a smile whilst hugging the Doctor.

Donna left the room to give the couple some time alone.

"You never told me." He said finally releasing her.

"Told you what?" Martha looked at him confused.

"You were pregnant again. It explains a lot. I mean why else would there be a gold light coming out of you. I mean the baby your carrying saved your life by curing you by…" He was interrupted by Martha who brought him closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Pregnant! Is it twins again?" Martha asked curiously.

"Not this time just the one." He said still overjoyed. "Can't say whether it is a boy or a girl yet, it's a bit early."

"Mum!" The girls said running up to Martha giving her a hug. "We thought something bad was going to happen. But you're all right!"

Donna watched from the doorway before turning and leaving them. She walked outside the TARDIS and noticed it was parked outside of her house. Donna gave a bit of a laugh.

"It looks like you knew it was going to happen." Donna said to the TARDIS as she headed to her house.

"Thank you, Donna!" The Doctor said scaring Donna.

"No problem. You're kids are great. You just need to give them a bit more attention." Donna replied to him.

Donna walked inside only to be met by her angry mother and the Doctor walked back inside the TARDIS.

**AN: Yeah a bit late…okay a couple of weeks but who's counting? I don't know if I'll continue this story.**


	5. Betting

**Chapter 5: Betting**

Gallifrey and Josephine were sitting on their beds talking about the prospects of having either a little brother or sister.

"I think it'll be a boy!" Gallifrey said.

"I want it to be a girl." Josephine replied hoping it was.

"I don't think it will be besides Mum and Dad already has us!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Suggested Josephine.

"How much?"

"5 quid?"

"You're on! You still owe me though."

"I don't owe you anything!" Josephine said angrily.

"Yes you do. I said Mum would have a craving for bananas and you said chocolate."

"Nobody won that. She had cravings for both!" Josephine responded quite annoyed.

"'She' doesn't like the idea of you two betting!" Martha said standing in the doorway scaring both of the girls.

"We weren't betting!" Both girls said putting on their 'angel' faces.

"Though I think it's a boy" The Doctor said coming into the room "and if you're planning on betting I'll put in 5 quid as well."

"Now I see where you two get it from." Martha said crossly.

"And I suppose you never betted on anything in your life?" The Doctor suggested.

"Ah, well…yeah I did but we won't go into detail about that incident. Tish and I got into a bit of trouble there." Martha knew she lost that round.

Martha was in her last month and was very soon expecting and all of the family was excited. The Doctor suggested that Martha tell her mother since last time wasn't that pleasant. Martha did it straight away and Francine was overjoyed, which was a relief for both Martha and the Doctor.

"Actually, girls you really shouldn't bet for anything for less than 10 quid but…"The Doctor started was interrupted by Martha.

"Doctor!"

"Oh right, so betting is a bad thing. Don't do it."

"It's not that its…"

"So betting is alright?" Asked the Doctor.

"FORGET ABOUT BETTING!" Screamed Martha holding her stomach.

"Should we be scared, Dad?" Asked Josephine.

"Nope! Though you can't come with because you're a bit too young to watch it really and one day I do expect grandchildren but witnessing this might turn you off having children of your own." He said quickly and helped Martha to the medical bay.

Gallifrey and Josephine stood outside the closed door to the medical bay a few minutes after the Doctor left. When they got there they heard Martha screaming and the Doctor trying to calm her down.

"SAY "ONE MORE PUSH" AND I'LL TEACH YOU ALL ABOUT IT FROM MY POINT OF VIEW!" The girls heard Martha scream.

"I think we should call Donna." Suggested Josephine. Gallifrey nodded in response and headed for the telephone in the console room.

"What's the number?" Said Gallifrey as she picked up the phone realising that they didn't have her number.

"I don't know. Maybe the TARDIS can dial it for us." The TARDIS did and soon after Donna answered the phone.

"Hello?" Donna answered.

"Mum seems to be in a bit of pain and we're not really sure what's going on and Dad said something about us not seeing what's going on but after Mum screamed a few times I don't think I want to see what's going on and…"Josephine said hurriedly.

"Can you come over?" Gallifrey said interrupting Josephine.

"Sure. Be over in a few seconds actually." Donna hung up and there was a knock on the TARDIS door.

"Blimey that was quick!" Responded Josephine with a surprise as she opened the door.

"Yeah well I was in the area actually. It's not hard to miss a blue phone box. I really don't know why people just walk past it anyway." Donna said walking inside. "So what's happening then?"

"Well we all were in our room talking about betting, I think it'll be a girl, and then Mum just all of sudden started yelling at Dad so he took her to the medical bay saying something about us not allowed to see cause he wants grandchildren in the future and what we might witness might turn us of children and then we over heard Mum say…"

"it was more screaming." Added Gallifrey

"Okay, screaming "say 'one more push' and I'll teach you all about it from my point of view"" finished Josephine.

Donna started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gallifrey asked crossly.

"Well it's obvious that they haven't told you the ins and outs of child birth yet. Your Mum is giving birth. I have to agree with your father on this one though. It would scare you two if you had to see birth." Donna finished.

"So we get to see our sibling soon!" Gallifrey said excitedly.

"You sure do. But for now I think we should wait till they are ready to let you meet the baby." Donna said as she led them to the kitchen.


	6. Come and Meet

**AN: I found my last chapter a little silly, I mean 11 year olds (or there abouts) betting? Oh and I forgot to tell you about the baby in the last chapter. But I guess you'll find out in this one!! Very important Author's Note at the end...not important if you already know, but still.**

**Chapter 6: Come and Meet…**

It was quiet in the kitchen. No one was speaking. They were all waiting in anticipation, waiting to be told when they could see the newborn.

DW-DW-DW-DW

Martha was cradling the newborn in her arms.

"Any ideas on name?" The Doctor asked softly stroking the baby's face.

"Jack" Martha replied.

"After Captain Jack?" Questioned the Doctor.

"Yes, he's a good man and he has done a lot for us."

"Then Jack it is."

"You should go get the girls. I bet their eager to meet him." The Doctor stood up and gave Martha a kiss before finding the girls.

DW-DW-DW-DW

"This is taking forever!" Complained Gallifrey.

"There you are. It took me a while to find you two." Said the Doctor walking into the kitchen. "Donna, you're here as well. That's brilliant. Really it is. You come here so often you might as well be family. Speaking of which do you want to meet your brother?" He said smiling specifically at Gallifrey and Josephine.

"A brother! Come on Jo, let's go." Gallifrey pulled Josephine up and started running down the hallway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled Josephine.

"Congratulations!" Donna said to him.

"Thanks!" Smiling proudly. "I don't mean to be rude, which is actually difficult for me, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked Donna as they started down the hallway to the medical bay.

"You're girls called me. They were a bit worried when Martha started yelling at you." The Doctor looked at her strangely. Donna continued. "She yelled out something along the lines of "say 'one more push' and I'll teach you all about it from my point of view'".

"Oh was that all!" He said like it didn't mean much.

DW-DW-DW-DW

The girls crept slowly into the room not really sure of how to act around a baby.

"Come and meet Jack, you're baby brother." Martha said to them as slowly came to the side of the bed.

Jack was wrapped in a blue blanket with only his head being seen. Martha patted the side of the bed to indicate to them to sit down. Josephine touched Jacks face.

"He's so soft." She whispered.

"Can I hold him, please?" Whispered Gallifrey as well.

Martha carefully handed Jack to her. "Be very careful."

"Can I hold him as well, Mum?" Suddenly asked Josephine, Martha nodded. Martha picked up Jack from Gallifrey's arms and placed him in Josephine's.

The Doctor and Donna walked into the room. Gallifrey jumped off the bed and ran to Donna.

"Come see our little brother." Gallifrey said to her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the bed.

"Hi Donna." Martha said to Donna in surprise

"Hello, you're girls called me after they heard you screaming at the Doctor earlier." Donna said answering the look on Martha's face. "May I?" Donna asked looking at Jack.

Martha nodded and picked up the baby and handed him to Donna.

"Well aren't you a cutie. You might grow up to look like your father, with that said you might have a lot of girlfriends as well." Donna said to Jack cradling him. Gallifrey and Josephine laughed at the comment.

DW-DW-DW-DW

"Where's Jack?" Josephine said covering her eyes. "Peek-a-boo" uncovering her eyes as she said as Jack started to laugh.

It had been a couple of years since he was born and the twin girls looked around 16 years old. Since Jack was slowly growing up he still looked and acted like a two year old.

"What's that smell?" Gallifrey said as she walked in. "Dad or Mum?"

"I think Dad should change him. I like the way he reacts when he has to do it." Josephine said responding to Gallifrey's question.

Josephine picked Jack up and headed to the console room, where of course, they found their Dad.

"Oh great you're here." Said the Doctor from under the console this time.

"We're going to meet your Godfather Jack" Martha said getting out from under the console.

**AN: Meeting Captain Jack Harkness will be the next chapter of course. If you haven't heard David Tennant has confirmed he's leaving Doctor Who. Shame, I liked him as the Doctor. I suppose all we can do is wish him luck for the future!**


	7. The Godfather

**AN: I apologise if I get Torchwood wrong in following chapters. We don't have it here in Australia, well we did it was on HD but I don't have HD and they like changed times to midnight for the first season and I only caught two episodes, TWO EPISODES. Anyway Sorry!**

**Chapter 7: The Godfather**

They arrived in Cardiff and the Doctor and Martha were dirty from working under the console.

"We'll meet you there. We have to get cleaned up. Do you know where to find him?" The Doctor asked Gallifrey and Josephine.

"We'll manage," sighed Josephine and Gallifrey as they headed for the TARDIS door.

"Can you take baby Jack with you as well, please?" Asked Martha as she picked baby Jack.

"Yes Mum," Gallifrey answered as she took Jack from her mother's arms. The three of them walked outside of the TARDIS and made their way to Torchwood three.

"Let's go then. Should we tell him who we are or should we make him guess?" Gallifrey asked.

"Oh we'll make him guess, Penelope!" Josephine replied smiling.

DW-DW-DW

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let them go on their own," Martha confided once they were outside.

"Why not? They're only meeting Jack," The Doctor replied.

"That's the problem. He hasn't officially met them. Jack has only _heard_ of them once."

"I'm not following." He said looking at Martha rather confused.

"Oh come on, Doctor," Martha said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh you're worried that Jack will…"a smile spread across his face, "nah, I don't think he will. At least he better not. We should hurry up."

"Yes, we should." Martha replied.

DW-DW-DW

"So, which way?" Gallifrey asked Josephine.

"What, I thought you knew?" Josephine responded frustrated with her sister.

"What made you think that I knew? I thought you knew that I didn't know." Gallifrey practically yelled at Josephine earning stares from passing people.

"We can just go inside and ask for directions."

"Lead the way, Sis."

They turned to head back to the TARDIS when it dematerialized infront of them.

"You are kidding me. They've done it again." Josephine commented.

"And at the same place as well. Who's that running towards us?" Gallifrey commented as she looked at the man coming as baby Jack struggled in her arms stretching out to the disappearing TARDIS. Josephine turned around to see who she had meant.

"Are you getting a case of déjà vu?" Josephine commented.

"Hmm, sort of. But Jack won't make it this time. He'll just miss it." Gallifrey mused as Jack stopped just passed them having just missed the TARDIS.

"ARGH, he's done it again." Jack yelled.

"You're telling me. At least he took you with him." Josephine mumbled.

"What?" Jack quickly spun around. "How did you know about that?" Jack looked at the two girls and the baby boy in Gallifreys arms. "Hello there, Captain Jack Harkness." He said extending his left arm forward.

"I hope he's not trying to flirt. Dad wouldn't like it very much." Gallifrey mumbled to Josephine who was holding back a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Josephine," she said extending her arm out to shake Jacks.

"I'm Gallifrey and this is our little brother Jack," she said politely as her mother had taught her and her siblings.

"Gallifrey and Josephine? Gallifrey and Josephine? And Jack?" Jack said a couple of times. He face took on a look of surprise as it finally dawned on him. "You're the Doc's kids aren't you?"

Gallifrey and Josephine smiled and nodded.

"And he's just left you here again. Only this time there's three of you instead of two and your not here with your Uncle instead you're stuck with me." Jack said clarifying everything that happened the previous time and now. "I'll have to look after you won't I?"

"Well it would be nice. We did actually come here to see you to visit our _Godfather_!" Josephine said emphasizing on the Godfather.

"_He's gonna make us an offer we can't refuse." _Gallifrey mocked him.

"I don't know. It's very dangerous at Torchwood and I don't want to have to be responsible for any kids death especially the Doctor's and Martha's." He said using his best voice of authority that he could with them.

Both girls spread smiles on their faces and hugged Jack. "We won't do anything wrong Uncle Jack. Come on let's go." Gallifrey and Josephine said in unison.

"Can you please hold Jack, Jack? Haha Jack Jack." Gallifrey laughed.

"Umm okay," Jack carefully pick up baby Jack into his arms. Though he was unsure what to do. Baby Jack started to cry and Jack automatically started trying to quiet him. This was sure going to be an interesting time.

**AN: Well about 2 months late. I don't think you want to listen to explanations. Sorry for the 2 month lateness.**


End file.
